I Need You
by Teenwolfgalatheart
Summary: It has been a couple of months since the war between supernatural and hunters had happened, leaving Beacon Hills back to itself.. or not. Two new supernaturals will come. One that will seek to destroy it, and one to help stop it. Her name was Maya Rhodes.. and along the way this rare werewolf may be able to help the pack, and a certain someone called Theo Raeken..
1. Chapter 1 : We Need You

Starter :

3rd person's POV to start with until it gets to Maya's POV and others. This story is about how a unusual werewolf, saved the pack and in the time managed to fall in love with someone she shouldn't. And how she saved them all.

It has been a couple of months since the war between Supernaturals and Hunters happened. Beacon Hills was yet again seemed a peaceful town on the outside yet not as it seems. The McCall pack was recovering from the events, as after Monroe's departure, they were all still very wary of everyone as they anticipated what would happen next. However they wouldn't have to wait for long, because what they didn't know is that there would be 2 new supernaturals coming, one that will destroy Beacon Hills for good, and one that could stop it... her name was Maya Rhodes and maybe she could help the pack.. especially a certain someone named Theo raeken..

—

Chapter 1 : We need your help

Song : You were never gone / Hannah Ellis

Scott looked over to Stiles briefly, sighing lightly as he turned his attention back to the road. Stiles angrily looked out the window huffing, before rolling his eyes and giving in. "It's my car! I should be driving it! This truck right here has been with me throughout everything! Do you understand Scott! Everything!" He raised his voice at the end, panting as he angrily glared at his friend. Scott lightly laughed. "I don't care Stiles! Your dad still doesn't trust you after the accident so for now I'm driving, plus you were the one who gave me the keys" he smiled smugly at the end knowing how much it would irritate his friend. "The 'accident'" he paused using quotation marks with his fingers sarcastically. "Was nothing! I'm fine aren't I? Plus I don't care what my dad says I'm back in Beacon Hills now so it doesn't matter anyway" he moved his eye sight to the road folding his arms. Scott looked at him laughing again as Stiles hit his arm. "It's not funny! The guy drove into me anyway.. not the other way around.

My poor truck.. nearly lost it's wind-mirror y'know!" Scott grinned. "It's losing it's wind-mirror's anyways Stiles." He laughed as Stiles hit him again. Scott twisted himself round as he looked at Stiles intently. "Listen I know your mad and everything but listen, forget about you car for one minute and maybe tomorrow you can dr.." "SCOTT!" Stiles quickly shouted as Scott turned his eyes back to the road he quickly managed to swerve just in time before colliding into a car. He wobbled a bit and then continued to drive straight as his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly he relaxed sighing. "This is why I should be driving.." Stiles huffed. Scott laughed before deciding to dedicate his concentration on the road, not arguing with Stiles. "So why has Deaton called you?" He asked. "I don't know, but we'll find out. He just said that we had to come quick. The rest of the pack will be there too." And with that the peacefulness of Beacon Hills was soon going to be gone. A new predator was in the area without them knowing and the only person who could stop it is a very rare werewolf...

Scott and Stiles pulled up to the outside of the vet Clinic. Scott turned to Stiles looking at him. "Listen.. while you were gone a lot of things happened. You know new ally's and well.. unexpected things but don't be.." "I know pretty much everything that happened. Yeah you made some decisions I don't agree with.. but I just wish you would of called me" Stiles interupted. Scott closed his mouth. "And I'm fine with me! Obviously I've got to finish my apprentice at some point, but at the moment I'm here and everything is going good. I mean me and Lydia,.. at the moment it's.." "Complicated?" It was Scott's turn to interrupt and Stiles nodded lightly. "Look I wouldn't worry about it. If anything she seems really into you, and things between me and Malia is going great, So let's hope it stays the same." "Let's hope."Stiles replied. "C'mon let's go.." and both of the boys jumped out of the truck swinging the doors they went up and pushed the door open stepping into the clinic. They walked into the second room where Liam, Malia, Mason, Lydia, stood around the table looking at something. A girl lay on the table breathing heavily, she strained to sit up as Liam and Malia held her down as Deaton looked at her wounds. She was covered in blood, her dark tangled hair a mess the two boys went up and looked at her. "She's a werewolf.." Stiles said observing her. Deaton looked up."No... no she isn't..." Stiles shut his mouth. "What happened?" Scott asked. "We think she's been attacked" Liam replied struggling to hold her down. "If she's not a werewolf what is she? She's y'know seems pretty strong an.." The girl growled trying to get out of Malia and Liam's grip but struggled as she fell back jumped back surprised."Yeah she's definitely not human" He said keeping away. Scott continued to watch her. Deaton raised his head looking at stiles with a raise of his eyebrow. "Thank you Stiles.. for clearly pointing out what we had already covered!" Stiles once again looked like he was going to say something but decided against it and shut his mouth last minute. "She's not a werewolf at all. She's got no scent and clearly hasn't got claws or yellow eyes yet she is incredibly strong... and smart for that matter.." Mason commented. Scott and Stiles peered closer at the girl. "I thought you might have an idea on what to do Scott." Deaton looked at him. "Well surely you could do something?" Malia questioned. "Can you try and slow the process down?" Lydia spoke up. They looked at her as she had been quiet the whole time, in the corner. "What surprised I can speak?" She said. "Maybe.. I have some remedies and medicines I can try but it won't stop it, it will only slow it down. But it's more complicated than that. We don't even know what IS wrong with her. She's not Supernatural yet no human is this strong. All I do know is that she is in pain." Deaton said touching gently on her arm before she growled snapping at him before she started crying screaming out in pain the pack covered their ears. Scott quietly thought before speaking. "Deaton if you slow the process down,.. give us a couple of days and we will try and figure out what has done this and how we can stop it. Lydia and Malia go to the school library at some point and have a look if you can find anything, also look in the bestiary. Me and Stiles will keep a look out, see if we can find out what happened to her. Alec and Liam, go talk to Derek see if he knows anything. Deaton keep a eye out aswell, try and keep her from hurting anymore and I'll contact Aiden and Jackson to see if anything unusual has happened there. Chris can come with me and Stiles we can probably use his help. Okay?" Scott breathed as the others nodded their heads slowly. Suddenly the bell rang for the door as none other but Theo Raeken walked through the door. "What is he doing here?" Stiles exclaimed! "Deaton called me said you needed help with something?" Scott turned to Stiles whispering "Unlikely ally's" "I don't care! Don't tell me you trust him Scott! He killed you remember!" Stiles shouted glaring at Theo as Theo stood there quietly not saying anything. "But he helped us a lot with Monroe and the wild hunt maybe he can help." Scott said. "Stiles I didn't trust him at first either but.. he's better now after being homeless I guess." Liam said. Theo sighed heavily. "I still don't trust him.." Malia said under her breath. "This isn't the time! Theo do you know what's happened to her?" Theo stepped forward looking at the girl holding her arm as he looked at it quietly. "Looks like something the dread Doctors would do.." he frowned. "I'm sorry.. I have no idea but maybe Derek does?" Stiles scoffed. "Yeah we Already figured that out genuis." Theo shrugged stepping back. "Okay well we know what we're doing. Theo you can go with Liam and Alec tomorrow to Derek's, ask if he knows anything. Right know though we need to go rest." They all looked at the struggling girl on the table. "I'm assuming she's a student at the High Schokl?" Malia asked? "I think so.. she said her name was Lily.." Deaton replied still looking at her. Silence surrounded them. Stiles clapped his hands. "Well.. let's get some rest than.." They all filed out of the door when Scott suddenly looked around. "Wait! Where is Alec?" "You've only just noticed he's not here! He said he didn't feel to good so he went home after Lacrosse practice. Why?" Liam answered. "Okay well is he alright?" "Yeah he said he will be fine. Just that Nolan hit him hard in the chest he got winded easily. Don't worry Scott." Scott nodded his head as he looked over to Deaton one last time as he raised his head. Deaton injected the girl with something as she fell asleep, he nodded at Scott meaning 'She'll be alright' but Scott wasn't that convinced. As Scott stepped out into the cold night air he saw Stiles leaning against the truck as Malia and the others came out after him. Lydia and Malia stayed as Liam and Theo made their way past them Stiles glared at Theo. Lydia nudged him. "Leave him alone.. he's fine.." Stiles scoffed before turning back to them. "Well we will see what lies ahead for us in the morning." As they all jumped in the truck and made their way home.

Meanwhile..

The rain started pouring heavily against the Window as Aiden looked out into the London's night scenery the city lit up. He turned as Jackson paced about in front of the chair that held a girl in it. She had long blonde locks and bright blue eyes yet Jackson knew something was different about her. "Tell me what you are!" He shouted. She laughed humming "hmmm let me think about that... uh... NO!" She shouted baring her teeth at him he stood back sighing and then he crouched down his arms hanging of his knees. He smirked. "Really? Because tell me why when you were about to kill that person before we stopped you.. your eyes were purple.. not yellow or blue?" She scoffed. "I think your mistaken. One, do you really think I'm going to tell you? And two, you are right.. I'm no ordinary werewolf." Jackson sighed. "Where are you heading to? You had a suitcase when you were there?" She rolled her eyes. "Beacon Hills. The Supernatural town. I know more than you think.. Jackson Whitemoor." On queue the lights went out as Aiden looked around panicked Jackson ran to the lights switching them on she was gone. Out the window and gone. "How did she..?" Jackson said dumbfounded. "I don't know.."

Scott lay down on his bed heavily groaning after a long day. He lay on his back thinking about Lily. She wasn't a werewolf yet wasn't human. Some type on the middle but not a chimera either? He groaned again rubbing his temples. Suddenly his phone began to ring Aiden's name popped up on his screen he answered "Hi Aiden, I was going to call you. What's wrong?" He asked noticing that Aiden was panting on the other end. "Something happened Scott. And I don't understand how she did it. We need your help.."


	2. Chapter 2 : Old friends and Unexpected

—

Chapter 2 : Old friends and the unexpected.

Song : Need you / Ember Island

"So let me get this straight?" Stiles proceeded to pace around his room the other three sitting on his bed quietly. He looked to his murder board and scanned it quickly. "You've already got stuff on there!" Jackson said. "Jackson.. I really really reallllyyyy... DID NOT miss you while you were gone. So please shut the hell up!" Stiles shouted anger coursing through him, before he relaxed furrowing his brows to continue thinking, Jackson laughed. "Feelings mutual buddy!" Stiles ignored him continuing to think. "So a random girl you found in a alleyway, was about to murder someone, you claim she had purple eyes,.. I'm sorry very similar to the Inku-Te but never mind.." Jackson scowled. "And she disappeared when you tried to harass h.." "TALK her." Jackson scoffed. "Right sorry 'TALK' to her about what she was. Anything cross your mind that she wasn't going to tell you?" Jackson shrugged. "She had purple eyes no doubt about it" Ethan added. "I've never seen a werewolf with purple eyes.." Scott said. "She said she isn't a ordinary werewolf.." Jackson huffed. "Andddd you decided to come tell us this because? Don't you understand that there is something more important than a stupid girl that you found!" Stiles shouted. The other 3 sat quietly trying not to laugh. "I'm just saying you absolutely wasted your time in coming bec.." "She said she was coming Beacon Hills." Ethan finally said. The others went quiet. "What?" "She said she was coming here. I don't know why but she said she was." Ethan shrugged at the end hoping it meant something to their situation but obviously not. "Maybe she's the one that attacked the girl? If she's dangerous and all?" Stiles said carefully realising it made no sense he shook his head rubbing his temples. Jackson laughed. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?" "No I get where Stiles is coming from.." Scott stood up to look out the window. Jackson looked from Scott to Stiles. "Are you actually kidding me? We came to warn you yet how would she of done that to the girl when she was in London with us, while the girl was here?!" He grimaced. "What when she disappeared?" Stiles said mockingly. Jackson glared. Ethan rested his hand on his shoulder rubbing circles Stiles huffed continuing to rub his temples. Scott continued to stare out of the window thinking. "Okay well let's go see if we can find her.. I'm assuming she would be attracted to the nemeton so let's head to woods. Maybe she'll know something about this thing.I'll call Argent on the way we could probably use his help. Maybe he's handled with her type before and I'll phone Liam to make sure he asks Derek if he's ever heard of a werewolf with purple eyes.."

"So is this guy good or bad?" Alec looked at Liam as the three boys walked in the forest quietly until now. Liam stepped over a branch carefully ducking out of the way of another. His eyes were ahead as he stared into the back of Theo's head. He had mixed opinions of him. First he didn't trust him,.. no one did after what he did. However a couple of months ago he took Gabe's pain away, helped them get rid of Monroe and with the Wild Hunt.. it showed he cared. He stood around for the pack. That showed something and now he was considered an ally. "Both.." He replied eventually. "But should I trust him? I mean he seems okay but is he really y'know I've heard things but there good and bad an.." "Alec!" Liam raised his voice stopping as he turned to the young wolf. "Please shut up otherwise he's going to hear you!" Alec nodded as they proceeded. "But what if h.." Suddenly Theo stopped in front of them. As he turned around sighing. "Chimera hearing remember? Even stronger than yours?" He raised his eyebrows as the two boys looked between each other guiltily. Theo rolled his eyes. "We're here anyway.." as he turned and made his way up to the burnt down Hale household. Liam and Alec shrugged and followed him up. Theo stood on the porch for a minute before pushing the door open it creaking massively. "Hello? Crazy werewolf dude you here?" Theo shouted cupping his hands around his mouth. "Shush you'll make him angry!" Alec said hiding slightly behind Liam. "Alec's right keep your voice down you never know wh.." suddenly Liam was cut off as Derek jumped down the stairs from the top landing with a thud causing the old building to creak he stood up smirking. "Right so.. what has Scott got himself into now?"

Malia and Lydia crept into the school blending kind of in with the rest of the students. They quickly made their way to the library as they went over to the Supernatural section. "Hey.. Lydia.. so how are you and Stiles then?" Malia said all to loudly. "Malia.. its a library.. keep your voice down!" She whispered continuing to scan the books. "Well?.. " Lydia sighed. "I don't know! It's complicated." She turned back to the book shelf. "What do you mean?" Lydia turned quickly. "This isn't the time Malia! Shut up!" Malia reluctantly went quiet pretending to look for a book she kept on glancing over to Lydia every now and then. "Aha.. okay I've got it.." Lydia said as she made her way over to a table, Malia close on her heels. "So what now?" Malia said looking down on the books, not really ready or wanting to read them. "We read, and search I guess. I'll look in the bestiary you look y'know elsewhere." Malia nodded her head as she not willingly opened a book very slowly Lydia looked up sighing. "Malia c'mon we've got to do this!" Malia sighed. "Do we have to?" "Yes!" Lydia opened the big bestiary and began to read.

"Thanks for coming Argent.. we appreciate it.." Scott said looking over to Chris who sat driving, Jackson, Ethan and Stiles squished in the back. "No problem.. I was starting to get paranoid after nothing has happed since Monroe,.. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back... be ready Scott.." Scott nodded his head looking back into the road. Stiles shifted uncomfortably against Ethan and Jackson before asking "So do you know anything about this.. The girl who got attacked and well... y'know is a stronger being I guess considering she wasn't classed as a supern.." "WAIT! Stiles that's it!" Scott turned to Stiles from the front seat. "What?" Stiles said confused. "She was a stronger being! Not a supernatural! Whatever happened to her it just made her stronger!" Scott explained to Argent, and the others. "So whatever attacked her just made her stronger?" "I'm guessing.." Scott pulled his phone out "We will tell Deaton when we get back.. for now I'm going to phone Liam.. see if he's got any news on Derek and then gather the pack at the Nemeton and try and find her." Scott pressed the dial button as he held it to his ear, the scenery changed to the woods, as they all quietly sat, preparing for what was out there.

"Okay thanks Scott,.. okay sure bye.." Liam hung up the phone moving back to where Theo and Derek stood. Theo explained everything to him as Alec curiously looked around. "I know what your dealing with.." Derek suddenly said as he sat down on a chair. Theo looked at Liam before looking back to Derek. "What then?" Derek sighed. "Well,.. I don't know much about the actual creature that caused it.. but I know of the creature that can stop it.. and she's here now." The three of them exchanged confused glances before returning their focus back on Derek. "Well? What is it?" Derek smirked before blandly answering. "It's called a Lunar Wolf..."

AN : Hey guys, just wanted to write a quick note. This is my first story so I am looking for help so all your comments are really well appreciated! I will be updating a lot so stay tuned! I am aware that in Chapter 1 I said Aiden not Ethan I'm very sorry about that (Aiden's dead.. duh) So my story is a original idea, and I know you haven't really met Maya yet but you will do soon! Also in Chapter 1 I understand that there are some spelling errors so just try and ignore them! Thanks! Anyways find out in the next chapter... what exactly is a Lunar Wolf and why are they so powerful? Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Wolf in Town

—

Chapter 2 : Old friends and the unexpected.

Song : Need you / Ember Island

"So let me get this straight?" Stiles proceeded to pace around his room the other three sitting on his bed quietly. He looked to his murder board and scanned it quickly. "You've already got stuff on there!" Jackson said. "Jackson.. I really really reallllyyyy... DID NOT miss you while you were gone. So please shut the hell up!" Stiles shouted anger coursing through him, before he relaxed furrowing his brows to continue thinking, Jackson laughed. "Feelings mutual buddy!" Stiles ignored him continuing to think. "So a random girl you found in a alleyway, was about to murder someone, you claim she had purple eyes,.. I'm sorry very similar to the Inku-Te but never mind.." Jackson scowled. "And she disappeared when you tried to harass h.." "TALK her." Jackson scoffed. "Right sorry 'TALK' to her about what she was. Anything cross your mind that she wasn't going to tell you?" Jackson shrugged. "She had purple eyes no doubt about it" Ethan added. "I've never seen a werewolf with purple eyes.." Scott said. "She said she isn't a ordinary werewolf.." Jackson huffed. "Andddd you decided to come tell us this because? Don't you understand that there is something more important than a stupid girl that you found!" Stiles shouted. The other 3 sat quietly trying not to laugh. "I'm just saying you absolutely wasted your time in coming bec.." "She said she was coming Beacon Hills." Ethan finally said. The others went quiet. "What?" "She said she was coming here. I don't know why but she said she was." Ethan shrugged at the end hoping it meant something to their situation but obviously not. "Maybe she's the one that attacked the girl? If she's dangerous and all?" Stiles said carefully realising it made no sense he shook his head rubbing his temples. Jackson laughed. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?" "No I get where Stiles is coming from.." Scott stood up to look out the window. Jackson looked from Scott to Stiles. "Are you actually kidding me? We came to warn you yet how would she of done that to the girl when she was in London with us, while the girl was here?!" He grimaced. "What when she disappeared?" Stiles said mockingly. Jackson glared. Ethan rested his hand on his shoulder rubbing circles Stiles huffed continuing to rub his temples. Scott continued to stare out of the window thinking. "Okay well let's go see if we can find her.. I'm assuming she would be attracted to the nemeton so let's head to woods. Maybe she'll know something about this thing.I'll call Argent on the way we could probably use his help. Maybe he's handled with her type before and I'll phone Liam to make sure he asks Derek if he's ever heard of a werewolf with purple eyes.."

"So is this guy good or bad?" Alec looked at Liam as the three boys walked in the forest quietly until now. Liam stepped over a branch carefully ducking out of the way of another. His eyes were ahead as he stared into the back of Theo's head. He had mixed opinions of him. First he didn't trust him,.. no one did after what he did. However a couple of months ago he took Gabe's pain away, helped them get rid of Monroe and with the Wild Hunt.. it showed he cared. He stood around for the pack. That showed something and now he was considered an ally. "Both.." He replied eventually. "But should I trust him? I mean he seems okay but is he really y'know I've heard things but there good and bad an.." "Alec!" Liam raised his voice stopping as he turned to the young wolf. "Please shut up otherwise he's going to hear you!" Alec nodded as they proceeded. "But what if h.." Suddenly Theo stopped in front of them. As he turned around sighing. "Chimera hearing remember? Even stronger than yours?" He raised his eyebrows as the two boys looked between each other guiltily. Theo rolled his eyes. "We're here anyway.." as he turned and made his way up to the burnt down Hale household. Liam and Alec shrugged and followed him up. Theo stood on the porch for a minute before pushing the door open it creaking massively. "Hello? Crazy werewolf dude you here?" Theo shouted cupping his hands around his mouth. "Shush you'll make him angry!" Alec said hiding slightly behind Liam. "Alec's right keep your voice down you never know wh.." suddenly Liam was cut off as Derek jumped down the stairs from the top landing with a thud causing the old building to creak he stood up smirking. "Right so.. what has Scott got himself into now?"

Malia and Lydia crept into the school blending kind of in with the rest of the students. They quickly made their way to the library as they went over to the Supernatural section. "Hey.. Lydia.. so how are you and Stiles then?" Malia said all to loudly. "Malia.. its a library.. keep your voice down!" She whispered continuing to scan the books. "Well?.. " Lydia sighed. "I don't know! It's complicated." She turned back to the book shelf. "What do you mean?" Lydia turned quickly. "This isn't the time Malia! Shut up!" Malia reluctantly went quiet pretending to look for a book she kept on glancing over to Lydia every now and then. "Aha.. okay I've got it.." Lydia said as she made her way over to a table, Malia close on her heels. "So what now?" Malia said looking down on the books, not really ready or wanting to read them. "We read, and search I guess. I'll look in the bestiary you look y'know elsewhere." Malia nodded her head as she not willingly opened a book very slowly Lydia looked up sighing. "Malia c'mon we've got to do this!" Malia sighed. "Do we have to?" "Yes!" Lydia opened the big bestiary and began to read.

"Thanks for coming Argent.. we appreciate it.." Scott said looking over to Chris who sat driving, Jackson, Ethan and Stiles squished in the back. "No problem.. I was starting to get paranoid after nothing has happed since Monroe,.. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back... be ready Scott.." Scott nodded his head looking back into the road. Stiles shifted uncomfortably against Ethan and Jackson before asking "So do you know anything about this.. The girl who got attacked and well... y'know is a stronger being I guess considering she wasn't classed as a supern.." "WAIT! Stiles that's it!" Scott turned to Stiles from the front seat. "What?" Stiles said confused. "She was a stronger being! Not a supernatural! Whatever happened to her it just made her stronger!" Scott explained to Argent, and the others. "So whatever attacked her just made her stronger?" "I'm guessing.." Scott pulled his phone out "We will tell Deaton when we get back.. for now I'm going to phone Liam.. see if he's got any news on Derek and then gather the pack at the Nemeton and try and find her." Scott pressed the dial button as he held it to his ear, the scenery changed to the woods, as they all quietly sat, preparing for what was out there.

"Okay thanks Scott,.. okay sure bye.." Liam hung up the phone moving back to where Theo and Derek stood. Theo explained everything to him as Alec curiously looked around. "I know what your dealing with.." Derek suddenly said as he sat down on a chair. Theo looked at Liam before looking back to Derek. "What then?" Derek sighed. "Well,.. I don't know much about the actual creature that caused it.. but I know of the creature that can stop it.. and she's here now." The three of them exchanged confused glances before returning their focus back on Derek. "Well? What is it?" Derek smirked before blandly answering. "It's called a Lunar Wolf..."

AN : Hey guys, just wanted to write a quick note. This is my first story so I am looking for help so all your comments are really well appreciated! I will be updating a lot so stay tuned! I am aware that in Chapter 1 I said Aiden not Ethan I'm very sorry about that (Aiden's dead.. duh) So my story is a original idea, and I know you haven't really met Maya yet but you will do soon! Also in Chapter 1 I understand that there are some spelling errors so just try and ignore them! Thanks! Anyways find out in the next chapter... what exactly is a Lunar Wolf and why are they so powerful? Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4 : New And Old Arrivals

—-

Chapter 4 : New And Old Arrivals

Song : Bones / WENS

The pack split up as they wandered through the forest trying desperately to grasp a scent of something. Scott sighed leaning against a tree. "We're never gonna find her." Malia gasped also collapsing against a tree. Scott looked over to her raising an eyebrow. "Of course we will... we always do remember?" He smirked. "Yeah.. after what feels like centuries!" She exclaimed sighing. Scott laughed lightly before stopping as he leaned forward softly pressing his lips to hers in a sweet and soft kiss. They eventually broke away both out of breath. Malia smiles stroking his cheek before she carried on, Scott grinned and followed after her.

"What if we come face to face with it?" Alec curiously asked, which received a eye roll from Theo. "I don't know Alec.. guess we will wait and find out.." Parrish lightly added being quieter than usual. Theo looked up and out, pushing his fallen brown hair back, before he got a scent. "You smell that too?" Ethan commented. "Yeh I smell it.. it's definitely a girl?" Liam asked unsure. Theo nodded. "Yep.. definitely a girl.." "Well let's go then!" Jackson scoffed. "Okay, Okay.. jesus!" Liam exclaimed, before the 6 of them ran to the direction it was coming from.

Maya's POV :

I stood silently in the clearing, which probably wasn't a good idea. I winced painfully as the arrow stuck out from my side, I struggled to gain control over my inner Wolf. My eyes didn't change back to my usual blue, instead the piercing purple shined, clearly showing my true identity. However most people did confuse me to be a side of a Inuke-Te, which I'm not. I sighed as I spit blood from the side of my mouth. "Son of a bitch." I coughed out. The hunters had come out of nowhere and before I knew it one had took a shot to my stomach. I could hear the pack coming. I growled. I really wasn't in the mood, all they were going to do was find out who I was, maybe kill me maybe not. I fought the urge to stay and fight as I gripped my side trying to run but failed as I tumbled down a slope not able to get back up. 'Come on Maya! Your meant to be a Lunar for fucks sake!' I groaned instead unable to. That's when I heard a crumpled of leaves behind me. I turned looking at the 6 boys, growling, my purple eyes lighting clearly. I scoffed groaning again. Wait a minute. I wasn't meant to be affected by just a arrow, I've survived one before so how come this one hurts like a bitch? "Hey,.. hey it's okay.. we're not going to hurt you.." the oldest one spoke. He had a sheriff badge stapled to his plain checkered shirt. Hmmm.. A hell hound. I hardly believe that. I growled in response which earned a double shooting pain in my stomach. "Ignore him. But he's right. We're not here to hurt you. Let me help." Another one spoke who stepped closer bending down to look me straight in the eye. He was handsome... like really handsome.. I still growled in response. _Don't trust anyone._ He looked at my arrow and back up at my eyes as my breath hitched a bit. _Stop it!_ I slowed my breathing down as he grabbed my arm, he concentrated as soon but surely he started to take some of my pain away. I watched in awe as a complete stranger already cared about me enough to take my pain. His own face screwed up in agony. My eyes eventually returned to their original blue and my blonde hair swept into my face. He looked at me smiling lightly as others came crashing down the bank.

"Well you found her then.." Stiles exclaimed. Scott and the others looked at Theo and the girl suprised by the sudden scene that happened in front of them. "What happened to her?" Scott asked stepping forward next to Theo to look at it. "I don't know.. she hasn't spoken a word, but she's in pain." Jackson said. "Theo, I need you to take her to Deatons.. inspect her wound.. is she's as strong as Derek says she is then she should of already healed. Who did this to you?"

The Alpha asked. I had some sort of willingness to trust him, aswell as the boy

Who took my pain.. what was his name..Theo? _Theo who took your pain._ I shook my head before answering him. "Hunters... Monroe and her jack-asses she likes to call army.." I spat. Even talking about her made my blood boil, but I stop myself as the pain becomes more clearer. Theo grabbed my shoulder making sure I stayed conscience as everything started to become darker. "Hurry! Get her to Deatons!" The brunette girl exclaimed. Theo wrapped his arms around my back and my legs, picking me up effortlessly he started to walk quickly as I faded away into darkness...

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Liam asked. Parrish and the others went home, all who stayed was Scott, Stiles, Liam and Alec.. and of course Theo. "I don't know.. this wolfsbane is rare." Deaton replied, he extracted something from the empty wound that no longer held a jagged arrow in. "What do you mean 'rare' ?" Stiles asked frowning. "It's green is what I mean. Green wolfsbane only ever comes from one type of supernatural.. which.. until now.. I thought was a myth.." Deaton added turning to put the utensils away as he turned back to her bandaging her up. "What aren't you telling us Deaton?" Alec asked growing agitated. "I don't know what it's called.. I just know rumours.. but that's not to be discussed right now.. right now we need to focus on her.." Theo stood next to her. Ever since she blacked out in his arms she wouldn't let go of his arm so effectively he had to. He couldn't shake the past day out of his mind. The way she trusted him straight away... no one had ever done that. Or the way her arm was wrapped around his like she didn't want to let go. _Get a grip of yourself Raeken. She's just a girl!_ Right.. just a girl.. Theo sighed. "You lot should go home.. I'll look after her from here.." Deaton said. "Wait. What happened to Lily, Deaton?" Scott questioned. Deaton looked up. "I took her to the hospital. I don't have the stuff to keep her here so your mum is looking after her.. don't worry." Scott nodded his head slowly. He didn't want his mum to get involved in any of this mess. "Can I stay?" Theo suddenly said. The others looked at him with questioning looks as Deaton looked at Scott. "It's up to Scott I guess.." Scott looked at her. She seemed to trust him a lot, maybe it would be nice if she woke up to a familiar face. "Yeah.. that's a good idea.. she seemed to trust you so it would be nice for you to comfort her when she comes around." Stiles edges closer to Scott. "You sure that's a good idea?" Scott rolled his eyes. "They will be fine.. come on Liam, Alec.. we can take you home.." Alec walked willingly passed them and out the door to the truck with Stiles as Liam stood still looking at Theo. "Maybe I should stay?" Scott looked confused. "No liam.. after today with Ollie and everything you need a good nights rest.. you sure you'll be alright here Theo?" Theo nodded. "Okay.. we will be back in the morning.." as they left, Deaton left shortly after, which now left the chimera alone. He watched as she breathed softly he found himself scanning her features. Light freckles decorating her nose her bright blue eyes that shine so intensely the last time he saw them, and her blonde hair that fell below shoulder length. He shook his head, realising sleep was going to take over he pulled a chair over and rested his head on the table she lay on, as soon himself fell asleep in a deep slumber...

Scott rubbed his temples as he listened to the faint sound of the radio in the background. ' **Today, a young boy was found in Beacon Hills woods, identified as Ollie Gibbs. He was brutally attacked by what seems an animal attack... May are thoughts and prayers go to his fami-'** Scott turned the Radio off. He sighed making his way to his room, he once again collapsed on the bed sheets before his mum walked in. "Hey mum.." he sat up as she came and sat next to him. "Hey Scott.. I was going to tell you Deaton dropped of that girl Lily today.. she's getting better but..why didn't you tell me about it?" She asked looking at him. Scott sighed rubbing his temples. "I don't know I guess I-" "No excuses. Scott you seem off. What's wrong?" And with that Scott broke down his mum putting a arm around him. "I can't do this mum. I'm a terrible alpha everything is just falling apart. Two innocent people attacked, who we are supposed to be protecting, the one killed today while we were there! I'm meant to be protecting these people Mum! Instead I may aswell watch them die along with my friends, and now there is a another girl who is sick and she might be the only one that knows what to do an-" "Scott listen to me." Melissa said firmly gripping his shoulders. "You can do this. You've dealt with harder than this before. I know it's hard... I know... but you always find a way. You will come to the bottom of this.. I promise." And with that Scott McCall was determined to find out who this supernatural was.. and how to get rid of it..

AN : Yay! Maya and Theo finally met! They already seem pretty open to eachother don't they? What will happens next Chapter? Deaton will reveal what he truly thinks is happening.. Liam will say what's been bothering him.. and Theo will open up to Maya a little bit..TIL next time!


	5. Chapter 5 : Trust is Lethal

—

Chapter 5 : Trust is lethal

Song : Afraid / No Wyld

Maya's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, as my eyes adjusted to the light that shone directly into them. I could hear voices as I winced. A aching pain ran through my muscles and all over. What happened? Oh yeah... they found me. I don't trust them. Why do they want me? What happened after? Where am I? So many questions ran through my head.

My senses were overcome as I smelt every single touch. My hearing was focused on the voices mixed in with many heartbeats I couldnt pick out how many. _Maybe 4,..5?_ Suddenly a pricking sensation ran through my arm. That's when I lost it. All of a sudden my adrenaline pumped rapidly through my veins, my blood boiled as I sat upright and roared, my eyes bearing purple as my teeth growled. I ripped whatever that was in my arm out, turned and went to run when I came face to face with Theo. I simply growled asking him to move, which he obviously just smirked and stood there. To this I simply pushed him hard with such a force, sending him flying into the other room.

Someone came up behind me as I whipped round and hooked my leg around their neck, slamming them down on the ground crouched over them. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back as I fought against their hold. "Hey... Stop it! Scott..Malia, Alec help me!" the brunette boy spoke. The 4 of them pulled me back until I was back on the cold metal table.

"Jesus... she is bloody strong!." The boy on the floor panted as he got up. He had fawn coloured hair as his veins looked like they were going to explode. His eyes glowed yellow as he growled his heart beat rapidly. Theo lifted himself from the floor groaning lightly before rejoining the group. "Liam calm down.. she just got shocked.." Theo spoke. _So his name's Liam.._ I growled in response. Theo gave me a questioning look before simply raising his eyebrows. "Deaton, I don't think that you will need that stuff anymore..." The brunette boy spoke. He was a human which caused me to frown, as I still panted heavily. "Clearly not Stiles.." _Stiles._ The brunette girl from before added. "Hey... you need to calm down.. listen to me.. we don't want to hurt you." The Alpha spoke looking at me with his red eyes. I had the reluctance to relax my tense muscles, as my eyes returned to their original colour.

"We need your help.."

I laughed "So what? You want me to help you track and what supposedly kill th-" I stopped realising I had said to much. "Not necessarily kill it.. but you do know more than we do.. why did you come here?" A red headed girl now asked. I believe her name was Lydia? _Lydia._ I looked away flickering my eyes lightly as I looked back. "If you must know.. I came for my brother. James. I'm taking him away from here." I sat silent wincing again from the pain. "And..? You obviously know more about this creature?" Stiles spoke. _Okay so human is Stiles,.. banshee is Lydia... beta Liam.. Alpha Scott.. were coyote Malia and... chimera Theo._ I nodded my head lightly before closing my eyes. I really shouldn't of done that. Now my muscles hurt even more. I drowned in and out of conscience. The faint hearing of voices soon faded away and back again as I groaned. "Look Stiles.. she needs to rest. Leave her be with all your questions. We will talk to her later.." Scott said. _Later... uh uh hunny. I'm not telling you anything.._ I growled again. "Okay.. she seems to be recovering well. Now back to what I was saying earlier. This-" Deaton raised a small bottle with green liquid in it. "Is green wolfsbane. The only reason you lot haven't seen it before is because you are immune to it. The only wolfsbane you are to. That's why Monroe wouldn't bother to use it against you instead they use it on Lunars..-" He paused. "But you said it only comes from what? This creature?" Lydia added. Deaton sighed before continuing.

"It comes from the gooey substance of the wild hunt. You know how you tracked it down by the green horseshoes of the wild hunt? This animal is the same. It leaves a trail of gooey green wolfsbane which is extremely poisonous to Lunars." "Yeah that's what Ollie chased after. Like it was a drug!" Malia added piecing it all together. Deaton continued nodding his head. "Quite similar to you, her and the wild hunt but completely different aswell. I do not know much of it, as I said I genuinely thought it was a myth-" "What isn't a myth here?" Alec questioned which granted him with a glare from Liam. Deaton huffed. "It's called a Amirok.."

I sighed as I lay down still on the cold table. _When will he get me off this thing?_ Deaton continued to run tests making sure all the wolfsbane was out. Don't get me wrong I am grateful it's just that I feel fine and I want to go! Suddenly I felt someone crouch down next to me I rolled my eyes before tilting my head to come face to face with Stiles. "So... what do you

know about the Amirokie thingy for the hundredth time!" He raised his voice at the end I rolled my eyes again looking away. "Stiles leave her be. We will ask more tomorrow but for now she needs to rest.." Scott added looking at me in concentration. "All right all done.. Take her home.." Deaton sighed obviously not happy as I still wasn't 100% but I took this as my cue as I jumped off the table walking towards the door when Liam blocked my way. I huffed. "And they still won't let me go!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. _And they call themselves a pack._ "One we don't know where you live so how can we let you go and not know if you will run away or not?" Lydia implied. I sighed. _Hmph.. I guess not._ "Well we do know where she lives now and a lot more that she won't be leaving anytime soon." Suddenly Theo appeared in the doorway, along with James my brother. I smiled pushing past Liam as I hugged James hard as he squeezed his arms around me to. Liam looked at James in confusion as James returned the favour. "You two?..-" I started. "Yeah... he's in the lacrosse team.. James Rhodes.." James smiled. He was a younger version of myself, sandy blonde hair tanned and well defined features he would be classed as an attractive lad. "Well.. I never would've of thought you would've of been in Scott McCalls pack Captain Dunbar.." he smirked. "Captain? Uh,..no. Anything but that." I added. Liam raised his eyebrow at me smiling. _He does have a charm.._ I grinned back. Theo suddenly shifted on his feet. "So James... you know all about-" Stiles waved his hands in the air. "This?" James nodded lightly looking at me and back to them. "C'mon then. Theo, you and Liam drive Maya and James back to their house make sure she gets some rest. The others keep alert" As Scott finished Liam and Theo turned to the door, Liam walking out followed by James I stood with my hands crossed over my chest. "I don't want to go with them.." I huffed. Theo sighed rolling his eyes walking over to me. "You've already had your share of sending me flying into the other room. At least let me take you home.. as I was the one who carried you here in the first place!" He smirked turning to the door. I huffed following not very reluctantly. _Theo carried me from the woods? And he took my pain? Somethings not right.._ And with that I got into the car.

General POV :

Scott rested his hands on the fence quietly as he looked about. They had already learned so much from her and what it was yet no step closer to how to stop it. He sighed running his hands through his hair as someone hands wrapped around his waist holding him as Malia rested her head on his back. He smiled glancing at her sideways before looking back out again. "How come Theo seems really smitten with her? He seems to like her. Maybe he's got another plan like how I trusted him to start with maybe the dread doctors are back or mayb-" "Theo's not going to be having a plan." Scott bluntly said. Malia closed her mouth thinking. "But how do yo-" "I don't." He replied. "But he managed to take her pain.. volunteered to stay with her his heart beat increases lightly when he's with her... maybe he just likes her." Scott frowned as he said it. _Theo Raeken... like someone... not for power.. not for strength... just for them?_ Even that sounded foreign to himself but how else could he explain it all? "I'll speak to him.." Malia chuckled. "Yeah right like he's going to tell you." She scoffed. Scott turned around and kissed her softly as the two of them took in and understood the information from the past events lead up to a fiery embrace the two shared in a kiss.

Theo drove quietly keeping his eyes on Liam and Maya. _I don't know what it is... but somehow I am attracted to her.. like a drug.. I don't know.. why?_ He shook his head now focusing on the road. Liam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Theo could sense something off him. He had been off recently. Theo shrugged his shoulders. "Which one is it?" James pointed over to a house in the corner. "That one." As Theo pulled up to the driveway, Maya jumped straight out and up to the door. She unlocked it with her Key and headed in. Liam looked about. "Where are your parents?" He asked quietly. "Don't know..left when Maya was 5 when I was 3.. haven't seen them since.. although our auntie has been looking after us since." James replied following into the house. Theo and Liam exchanged a glance before following into the house. "Maya left for 3 years to do work in London when she was 14.. she had to earn some money for us plus it was too dangerous for her here." James started as he placed his bag down. "How come you don't have any y'know werewolf genes." Liam asked as Theo gazed about. "Lunars are randomly born in families.. there has always been one in the family tree.. and this generation it was Maya.." he added as he picked up a apple sitting on the counter top. Maya went about making herself a cup of tea she looked at the boys. "Want one?" "Uh.. no thanks I best be off..Bye.." as Liam headed off Theo raised an eyebrow at his disappearance before turning back to Maya. "Sure.." as she turned back to making one. James obviously registered the silence as his cue to go he slipped off the counter top and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" Maya asked. "Uh- friends..- bye!" As he raced out of the house she rolled her eyes. "Back for 5 minutes and that's what I get.." she mumbled under her breath. Theo sat down on one of the chairs looking around. Maya turned around putting down his cup of tea as she rested back onto the sink sipping her own. Theo raised his cup smirking "Cheers.." she nodded. He took one sip before she placed her own down looking at him. Knowing she wanted to ask him something he put his own cup down aswell. "How come you were able to take my pain. In the woods yesterday?" Theo shifted. "Because you looked like you were in pain." _Or did you already care about her without even knowing her?_ "But you didn't even know me?" She frowned. He scoffed before lowering his head running his fingers through his hair before looking back up again. "Listen I don't know if I'm honest. I just did. Okay?" She winced lightly at his tone of voice. He sighed. "Sorry.." she shook her head. "No it's fine.. just wondering that's all." A uncomfortable silence followed as Theo's hands stayed around his cup. She watched as he tapped the side of it slowly, she shifted again. "Thankyou.." she murmured. Theo raised his head smirking. "What was that?" She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Don't push your luck.." He smiled. "For what?" She shrugged holding her cup of tea. "For taking my pain. For taking me to Deatons.." she paused. "Even though I didn't want to he helped me heal so.. and for bringing me home.." she smiled and he smiled back as a sudden spark inlit in her chest. Theo senses her heart beat pick up he smirked. She shook her head as she put her tea down. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Sure." As they made there way into the living room.

"Liam you've been off recently. With Maya and everything, rushing off quickly more angry... what's... happened.." Scott asked sitting down next to his Beta. It was a half-moon, the full moon coming soon.. but right now his focus was on Liam. Liam merely just shrugged. Scott glared at him knowing it wasn't nothing. Liam sighed hanging his head as he gave in. "Hayden's coming back.." he sighed. Scott didn't look suprised as he smirked looking out. "What?" Scott laughed. "Nothing just that I'm not suprised. She is only coming back for her holiday right?" Liam nodded. "So she wa- is your first love so of course your probably going to be nervous.." Liam shifted on his feet. It might not just be that...

Mrs Moore headed quickly through the school hallways. Her high-heels echoing throughout the dense corridor as she made her way towards the exit doors. The school was empty as it was way past midnight she had ended up staying there for later work. She hated the school at night with the creepy chill it gave off and the darkness that surrounded each corner not knowing what was going to be there haunted her. She sighed a breath of relief as she turned the last corner as she saw the doors. Suddenly she heard a roar behind her, deafening and ear-splitting sound echoed in the school. At this point she didn't look back and ran... or stumbled her way rapidly over to the doors as she pushed against them. She looked up. _Locked._ And the last that was seen or ever heard of Geraldine Moore, was the wrenching sound of her scream as she came face to face with the Amirok..

AN:

So this chapter was a bit longer than usual.. sorry about that I had to fit in a lot more than I thought. So Liam hinted a lot on why he had been off recently. Will he progress with that? Theo seems to like Maya will he share more? And we finally found out what the creature is! However with yet another murder at the school and a tragic event happens at the hospital.. how will Maya cope... will she stay or go?


	6. Chapter 6 : She's On My Mind

—

Chapter 6 : She's On My Mind

Song : I'll be good / Jaymes Young

" **\- there was a vicious what seems animal attack at the school, killing one teacher by the name of Geraldine Moore, 42. After being the second death in two days, the sheriffs department is working hard on catching the animal. Our thoughts and prayers are yet again with the family and friends of gera-"** Stiles switches the radio off. The others looked at Maya with certainty. "You need to tell us what you know.." Scott started. Maya heavily sighed. After what seemed moments after her and Theo had turned on Deadpool Scott rung him. They had raced to Stiles' house as quickly as they could when Stiles played the radio. "I'll tell you what I know-" "Why is it always 'What I know' nothing is definite anymore!" Malia stated. Maya sighed. "Hey! Let her speak!" Liam exclaimed. Maya smiled at him before continuing. "Because not many people actually know about it. As you know it's called an Amirok yet you can't find out what it is in the bestiary because it isn't in there.-" She paused crossing her arms as the others looked at her in awe, amazed that she knew. "Yeah.. how did you kn-" Lydia started. "Because What Deaton didn't mention was that the Amirok is cunning aswell as smart... very intelligent, but at the same time ruthless and dangerous. They resemble a big wolf, as it's brother is the Beast of Gevaudan." "Wait, it's brother is the beast?" Stiles inquired. Maya nodded. "How come it wasn't in the bestiary? We found lunar right at the back and then a torn page and - oh.." Malia added. Maya nodded again. "So it ripped out the page.." Liam added. "All I know is that it's almost like a spell. Ordinary people - humans are drawn in by the green wolfsbane which the Amirok lays out. They usually go to it seeking strength and power, and the Amirok supposedly grants them it however if given too much, the human body can't function and will slowly die, with the Amirok in persist of killing, not for food just the power that he gives them he gains back once it's killed them. It usually takes the form of its last kill... that's it.. I don't know why I'm important but I came to take my brother away so.. you got what you want.." She turned to leave where Theo grasped her arm. She turned around to face him as he looked at her. "Wait." She opened her mouth to protest while Scott stepped in. "We need your help in killing it. Please. If it seeks to kill everyone in Beacon Hills we can't sit back and watch it. Derek said that your the only one that can track it?" Maya scoffed. "Yeah? I could smell it the second I set foot into Beacon Hill. Can you not? You can easily track it without me, just follow the wolfsbane! Sorted!" She threw her arms up as Theo's hand dropped from her arm. "Listen.." Stiles started gripping onto Maya's shoulders. "We don't know either but somehow you and the Amirok are related. Your connected in a way that can help us kill it. You need to stay.." "At least for James. He doesn't want any of this. You can't expect him to just leave his friends and home. He's got a big game next week aswell.." Liam added stepping forward. Theo shoved his hands into his pockets. "There right Maya.. stay and we will protect you. We just need your help.." The others looked at Theo with a questioning look. He isn't the sort to agree with their plans so Stiles raised an eyebrow before Theo glared at them he simply shrugged. "Fine.. I'll stay.." Scott smirked. "Let's get to work then.."

Lydia looked both ways before making her way over to Stiles, as he worked over his jeep sweating a bit as he struggled to open a canister. She tapped him on the shoulder before spinning around to the other side as he looked about, smiling as he saw her leaning against the door. She curiously looked at him. "What you doing?" Stiles stopped resting his hands on the side tilting his head to gaze at her. "Fixing the jeep.." a silence followed as they turned to eachother simultaneously. "I like you Stiles.. like... like like you.." she looked at him. Stiles shifted his head in disbelief. "I like like you too..." She scoffed laughing. He smirked as he leaned in as they shared a quick and caressing kiss.

"Theo?" Scott said looking at him. Theo turned quickly as he looked at Scott with a raise of an eyebrow. "Can we talk?" Theo's heart beat quickened as he followed Scott. _What has he done now?_ Scott looked about briefly before turning back to Theo. "So what did you want to talk about?" Theo questioned uncertainly. Scott sighed. "You and Maya. You seem to like her a lot huh?" Scott blatantly asked. Theo rolled his eyes turning to walk away as Scott held his shoulder pulling him back. "You pulled me over to talk to me about a girl! Look if I liked someone I would make it clear and I don't think I need to talk to you about relationship advice." Theo blatantly said. Scott sighed again. "You seem to trust her. You genuinely are attracted to her as a person you trust. That's how you took her pain.. even if you don't mean to you do." Theo scoffed. "Yeah sure she seems nice and I trust her. What about it?" "The full moon is nearly here. She seems to trust you aswell so I suggest you spend it with her. After everything that's happened I'm sure she will need support.." Theo breathed out heavily. _Support... sure.._ Theo rolled his eyes again looking down as he scuffed a bit of the floor. "Okay sure... whatever.." Scott smirked knowing what was really happening as he added. "Don't keep telling yourself you don't like her.. when she's on your mind constantly." As he turned and walked away. Theo stood there solemnly looking out as he thought heavily. _I need to stay away from this girl.._

"So your still in school?" Maya and Liam walked side by side along the pathway. Liam shrugged. "Yeah.. co-captains with this kid called Nolan.. he used to be part of Monroe's army.." Maya scoffed. "But yeah last year this year...what about you?" She shook her head. "Nah I'm one year older than you so I'm 17 like Scott and the others. I still don't really know what I want to do but I'm mainly interested in doing Photography.." she paused realising she was letting her guard down. _Focus._ She smiled at him before her ring tone went off. She looked at the screen as Lydia's name popped up. She had become good friends with the red head as they got along well however her and Malia were still working through their rough patches. "Hey Lydia.. what's up?" She heard Lydia's breath quicken on the other end. "Quickly. Come to the hospital... something bad happened.." And with that they hung up and ran to the hospital.

Running through the doors, the security lights were going off as Maya and Liam desperately scanned the area to spot their friends. "I can't believe I stayed around to help you with this.." she mumbled running over to them. There stood Scott, Parrish, Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Theo. "What's happened?" Liam asked as Maya looked around at her new surroundings. Theo stood next to her, as Scott spoke to his mum desperately. "The girl... the Amirok took her up to the roof... Go... NOW!" She shouted as they all ran down the corridor. There Parrish called the station on his Walky-talky. "Sheriff Stilinski are you there..." "...cackle... cackle..." "Stilinski..." "...cackle...crack..." Parrish eventually gave up dropping it as they ran into the elevator. "Parrish what's happened to my dad.." Parrish looked at him. "I don't know.." "Look we will check with him after Okay... right now we need to get to this thing..." Liam stated as Stiles glared at him walking over to him. "No My dad is in danger!" As he slammed Liam up against the wall Liam growled. "Hey...Hey woah Stiles this isn't the place.. later.." Theo jumped in putting his hands on either chest's. Stiles panted as he shook him off as Malia gave Theo a questioning look. Lydia went over to Stiles holding his arm, as Maya went over to Liam helping him up. The elevator opened and they ran out onto the roof..

Maya's POV :

As we ran onto the roof that's where it stood. The amirok. I stopped gasping as I looked at it. It stood 3 times the size of us in height, hunchbacked slightly it resembled a grey coarse colouring as it's green eyes looked towards us, it's teeth dripping with saliva as it snarled looking at us as it stood on its 2 back legs. "Where is it?" Malia asked. I looked at her quickly in shock. "Really? You can't see it?" The others looked at me with confusion. "Wait you can't see it..?" I paused the others shook their heads. I breathed in sharply. As I turned around to find that it was a couple feet away from us. I ripped my claws out and beared my teeth as it growled back. Suddenly Scott lunges forward slashing about randomly hoping to get a hit at the Amirok. It turned to him. "Scott watch out!" I shouted but it was no use as it brushed him out of the way like he was nothing Scott was sent flying back. Malia growled as Theo and Liam also did. Lydia and Stiles ran around to where the girl lay lifeless. The others looked around desperately as they got knocked down as they struggled. They had no chance. How could they fight something they can't see... let alone kill it! _How Am I meant to fight it on my own.. if I'm the only one that can see it?_ I lunged forward ripping my claws as it growled turning to me, it grabbed me chucking me into the wall as I winced growling. I felt a sharp stinging pain in my leg as someone came to my side I opened my eyes to find Theo crouched next to me his arm around my waist picking me up and taking me behind a canister to hide under. I winced again looking down at my leg realising the wolf had deeply cut into me. Theo looked around. I listened to his heart beat. _Thump..thump..thump..thump.._ A bit too quick. He was scared. You could tell if you looked at his face deeply the fear that hid in his eyes. I reached up holding his shoulder as he looked at me and then my leg. He shifted looking at it more I smiled. "I'm fine.. but if you want to help them you need to calm down.." I said. The fight carried on behind us as Scott and Liam kept fighting. "I'm fine... your leg-" "It will heal.." I bluntly said as I started getting up Theo helped me. I breathed in deeply as he looked at me. "Are you sure?" I looked at him. "Yes of course..." as I turned around the side to face it, roaring as he did. Suddenly a big steel box came hurtling towards us as Theo dived on to me wrapping his arms around my waist as we fell to the left. We got up quickly, when suddenly Parrish lit up in Flames roaring the Amirok left without a trace. We watched in shock as Scott, Liam and Malia got up coughing as Malia held her side I went over to her offering support as she leant into me we looked at the others. "That's what Derek meant.. only you can see it." Scott added as he winced. "Guys over here!" Stiles shouted as we ran over. It was too late for Lucy as she lay lifelessly on the floor we gathered around Lydia and Stiles who hovered over her body. Her neck had been broken as the wolf killed her without a doubt. We all stayed silent until Scott reached out to touch her arm. As soon as his fingertip cane into contact with her bloodied skin she fell to ashes. They stood back in shock as they panted. "How are we meant to fight this thing..."

Theo's POV :

After the incident at the hospital we all headed home. Me, I went back to my old house.. a little overgrown but I was making it better. I sat down in the chair looking out the window as rain started heavily pouring it down, it making patterns and swirls on the window glass. I sat back, resting on my arm which I held back thinking. _I need to stay away from her. Why is she constantly on my mind. Why do I feel like this? Why..._ and with the last thought leaving my mind my eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep, wandering what was going to be next.

AN :

So guys a little bit of fighting in this chapter! What is the pack going to do if they can't fight or even see the Amirok? So Theo wants to stay away from Maya but will he be able to, or will she confront him about it? Also the pack decided to keep low and learn more about their uninvited friend before they fight more, so maybe a end of term party be right to relieve there stress? Or will time run against them? Stay tune!


End file.
